


去而复返

by Itemissaest



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itemissaest/pseuds/Itemissaest
Summary: 韦德在一个夜里标记了彼得之后的故事





	去而复返

1、十月

  
“彼得，我希望你能跟我解释一下这件事。”托尼·史塔克说。

  
而彼得·帕克只觉得脑子里塞满了棉花。

 

他刚从一个漫长的睡眠中醒来，这场睡眠并没有如往日一样让他补充精力，反而使他精疲力竭，大脑昏沉。Friday在他醒来的第一刻就通知了托尼，大厦的主人很快进到了房间里，房门关上前彼得还隐约看到门外有不少人影，像是都跟着托尼过来的。

“我有几个消息要告诉你，彼得，”托尼在他床前坐下，而彼得完全不记得自己是什么时候来到史塔克大厦的，“在过去的24小时内，你刚刚分化成了Omega。”

彼得昏沉沉点了点头，他并不惊讶自己分化成为了一个Omega，几个月前托尼已经给他做过检查，分析结果显示他有大概率将成为Omega，之后他就对二次发育做好了充足准备，包括知识和心理上的。

“并且，”托尼顿了顿，露出了个隐含怒火与懊悔的古怪表情，接着说道，“你被人标记了。”

彼得睁大了眼睛，脑袋就在这时抽痛起来，他捂着额头抽气，脸颊却慢慢蔓延上潮红。刚成为Omega的男孩呆呆坐在床上，愣了几秒，才将脸藏进手里，声如蚊呐：“是的，史塔克先生。”

他都记起来了。

空无一人的夜巷，激烈的冲撞，每一个未填满的空隙都被粗暴地碾压过。吮吻从胸前游移到颈后，舌尖反复舔舐脆弱的部位。腔道被撞开的同时腺体也被狠狠咬下，在铺天盖地的冰凉的信息素中崩溃地颤抖，最后被轻轻揽进温暖的怀抱。

他都记起来了。

 

“所以果然是死侍那个混账吗？”

比方才还要冷静的声音响起，彼得从破碎的回忆中脱身而出，不明所以地点了点头。

托尼·史塔克沉默片刻，僵着脸站起来转身大步向房门走去，同时用激烈而快速的声音下达命令：“Friday，马上找到死侍所在的位置，冻结他的账户，锁定他的目前在用身份与一切伪装身份。不要让他跑了，我要亲自去见他。”

彼得紧张地跳下床拉住看起来快要暴走的男人，飞快地说：“史塔克先生，这件事请不要责怪韦德，是我不小心中了敌人的催化剂，韦德只是帮我……”

“帮你？你才只有十六岁！”托尼像是终于忍受不了了似地大声驳斥：“之前你跟他走得进，我不干涉，因为这是你自己的选择，我相信你能把握好这个度。但这才是你的第一次热潮期！你以为只是咬痕标记吗？他都已经完成了最终标记！你还要我不要责怪他？”

男孩像是被吓到了，怯怯地缩回拉住袖子的手，但仍倔强地看着他。托尼深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，用稍微缓和的声音安抚惴惴不安的男孩：“没关系彼得，我们都知道这是一场意外，你们只是朋友，他并不适合做你的Alpha对吗？但是现在你还太小了，马上做标记解除手术对你的伤害太大。等到十七岁，十七岁之后我就可以帮你安排最好的医生，之后你的人生就跟他没关系了，你可以去选择其他更好的人。现在，我只是要去找到死侍，让他意识到他的行为有多么不正确，并为此付出代价。”

彼得犹疑地点点头，被男人轻轻推着回到床上躺下，“非常抱歉，史塔克先生，”男孩向他道歉，柔软的棕色眼睛里都是自责，“我应该更小心的，而不是像现在这样又给你添乱。但是，如果可以的话，韦德他……”

“如果你真的感到抱歉的话，那就给我好好休息。你的热潮期还没有完全过去，要注意好身体，梅和学校那边我会处理好，”室内已经被Friday设定为最佳温度，托尼还是坚持给彼得盖好被子，“我只是去找死侍‘谈谈’，可以吗？天啊，这句话让我看起来像坚持拆散小情人的邪恶势力。”他叹了口气，揉揉男孩微乱的卷发。

彼得微微红了脸，他还没有习惯应对这样的调侃，但某种强烈的感觉促使着他再次开口求证：“……史塔克先生，昨天是韦德把我送到这里的吗？”

托尼从鼻子里哼出一声，显然男孩对死侍的在意与维护让他不甚满意：“他昨晚突然闯进复仇者大厦，把你放进医疗室里，然后就在我们给你检查的时候溜走了，一个连说明情况都不敢的懦夫。”他的声音又变得咬牙切齿起来。

托尼再次快步向房门走去，这下没有惊慌失措的男孩拉住他了。“我马上要和其他人开个会，你什么都不要想，就好好睡一觉吧，彼得。”

门被无声地关上，房间里又恢复了安静，Friday柔和的声音适时响起：“需要我把灯光调暗吗，帕克先生？”

“嗯？啊，好的，谢谢你，Friday小姐。”彼得把脸埋进柔软的被子里，在黑暗中眨了眨干涩的眼睛。

他从没想过会和韦德·威尔逊标记结合。

和死侍第一次见面时蜘蛛感应还叫得他脑子发疼，而现在彼得已经可以压着抗议的感应和他在纽约城里晃荡一个下午了。死侍这个人好像总是在一步一步侵入他的生活，从一开始蛮不讲理地缠着他到处跑，到强行插入他与罪犯之间的打斗中，再到阴差阳错知道了蜘蛛侠面具下的身份。彼得并不反感死侍的一步步接近，他已经习惯于夜巡时身旁有个人和他一起聊天，甚至希望这样的日子能一直继续下去，他喜欢韦德·威尔逊的陪伴。

但是标记结合，天啊，标记。

彼得发出一声懊恼的呻吟。

他一直都知道韦德是个强大的Alpha，虽然在未分化前他还不能闻到信息素的味道，但是威瑟说过韦德有过一大票前赴后继的狂蜂浪蝶，其中不乏优秀的Omega，但是韦德从没标记过谁。

现在他标记了自己，在自己陷入热潮期神志不清的请求之下。他本可以置之不理的。

彼得的心里古怪地浮起一丝喜悦，这喜悦让他感到惊讶，他喜欢韦德的陪伴，这代表他喜欢韦德吗？彼得并不确定，然而他还未能细想，另一种后悔的情绪就迅速占据了大脑。他请求韦德标记了自己，哪怕这是处于热潮期生理本能，这仍旧是他的行为。而因为这个标记，韦德·威尔逊被迫和彼得·帕克绑定在一起了，他会不会因此不快？他昨晚不告而别，是不是因为对自己这种行为感到不快？

彼得深深吸了口气，他开始觉得眼睛发热，鼻子涌上一股酸意，胸口也像是被堵了一块石头似的，压得他喘不过气来。他觉得心里好像缺了一块，这种空荡荡的感觉让他蜷缩起来，好像这样就能好过一些。

没关系的，彼得。男孩对自己说。他吸吸鼻子，快速地眨眨眼，那些意料之外的沮丧情绪被他压回去了。无论如何，托尼说十七岁之后就可以解除标记了，这样韦德就不必再为此感到烦恼，他可以继续做他自由自在的Alpha。说不定，说不定，他们以后还可以像以前一样，在纽约城里晃荡一个下午。

一切都会回归原样的，他如此希冀。

 

2、十一月

一个月之后，彼得的热潮期如期而至。他向学校请了假呆在家里，托尼早早送来了为了适应变异体质而特殊研制的抑制剂。

“因为实验样本不够，这次抑制剂可能会有些小问题，但是就算抑制效果不好，你也一定不能服用太多，明白了吗？我们还不清楚过量服用会对你的身体产生什么影响。”托尼坐在彼得的床边，自从彼得转化成为Omega之后，他好像总是坐在他床边。那个身手矫健的蜘蛛侠现在有了弱点，就算变异后的体质甚至让他比一般的Alpha更为健壮，Omega被动的生理特征对于一个超级英雄来说还是太困难了。

彼得点点头，朝他眨眼：“没事的，史塔克先生，这只是一次热潮期而已，三天就可以结束了，一个月可有三十天呢。”聪慧的男孩看出了成年人未宣之于口的忧虑，反过来安慰他了。

托尼露出个笑来，拍拍男孩的肩膀：“那我就先回去了，如果有什么不对劲，一定要及时联系我。”一个Alpha呆在热潮期的Omega身边会带来太多压迫，更何况复仇者基地里大半都是Alpha，彼得留在家里是最好的选择。

送走了托尼之后，彼得先自习完成了未来三天的学校课程，又和梅一起吃了晚餐。餐桌上梅担心地问他托尼送来的抑制剂是否真的有效，被彼得略带不确定地回答过去了。

梅叹了口气，妥协道：“好吧，如果有哪里不舒服，一定要跟我说。我至少能想想办法，好过你自己熬着。”她忧虑地看着彼得，这让彼得心底迅速地浮上一层歉意。

梅还不知道彼得已经被标记了。事实上，几乎所有人都不知道。没有人闻到过彼得未标记时的信息素，而韦德的信息素留下的占有性并不明显，大家都认为这只是彼得分化后的味道。彼得不得不再一次向梅撒谎了，自从带上面具后他撒的谎越来越多，对家人有所保留总让他感到抱歉。

梅点点不知怎么走了神的男孩的额头，朝他笑道：“吃完晚餐就回去休息吧，我再实验一下菜谱。”

 

当第一次热潮开始袭来时，彼得迅速服下抑制剂，然后就开始感觉身体变得软绵绵的了。

他乖乖躺在被窝里，身体发着虚汗，四肢也没有力气。自从变异之后，彼得已经很久没有体验过这种虚弱无力的感觉，蜘蛛能力带给他的还有快于常人的新陈代谢，也许这就是抑制剂对他效果甚微的原因。托尼说抑制剂里加入了安眠的成分，服下后睡一觉就好，但他现在头脑清醒得很。

彼得试图想点什么有趣的事情来打发这难捱又漫长的时间。他盘算着自己长时间以来捡到的各种零零碎碎的小部件，那或许够他把自己的电脑再重新改进一下，它的速度已经有些慢了；他在脑海里默背西班牙语单词，下个星期有一个课堂小考；他掰着指头数自己参加复仇者任务的次数；他想着死侍。

韦德已经失踪一个月了。自从那个混乱的、标记了他的夜晚开始，彼得就再也没见过韦德。他一度非常担心韦德是不是遭遇了什么不测，比如被他的仇敌控制住了，但托尼只是冷哼一声，恼怒地承认韦德对于逃避追踪还算在行。“但他总有一天会被我找到的。”托尼如此宣称，并用力戳了戳显示屏。

但是一个月过去了，彼得还是没能见到韦德。第一次热潮期结束后他马上去了平常和韦德见面的安全屋，那里一切如故，连上次彼得去时不小心洒出的一点牛奶都还留在流理台上。他又去悄悄探查了许多“老朋友”的地方，依旧没有韦德的踪影。他就像是突然人间蒸发了一样，从彼得的世界消失了。

也许韦德真的因为标记结合生气了，他不会再回来了。彼得把被子踹开一点，他现在开始浑身发热，但不像是第一次热潮期经历的那样难耐的热，现在像是发烧了一样，整个脑子晕乎乎的。或许是因为抑制剂吃得不够多。彼得又开始犹豫，他不想超过托尼告诉他的用量。

然后他就听见自己房间的窗被轻轻敲响了，一开始彼得还没注意，之后敲窗的声音大了些，他才将自己从裹得像个茧似的层层被子里拔出来，迟钝又困惑地打开了窗。

一个人身手敏捷地翻了进来，迅速关好窗，将纽约11月的夜风隔绝在外，又不知从哪里捞出一条干净的毛巾，直接往彼得脸上凑，被还在状况外的男孩用蜘蛛本能躲开了。

然后彼得听见了那个熟悉的叨叨声。

“都这么多汗了怎么不擦擦？难道想在热潮期感冒吗？小彼得果然离了哥就照顾不好自己，水放在哪里？我看你再不补充水分就快脱水了——”

“等、等等，韦德，你回来了？”彼得终于找回自己的声音，他一把拉住差点就要打开房门去到客厅的男人：“不行，梅还在外面。你这一个月去哪了？是被谁抓住了吗？有没有受伤？”

“好吧，那你去拿水，记得多拿些，你今晚还会需要的，”韦德嘟囔着把彼得往外推，“一笔大生意，我去了奥斯陆，那个人可真难解决，我还顺道拜访了老熟人。不过想起小蜘蛛的热潮期快到了，哥就马上飞回来啦。”

“韦德，你怎么又杀……”彼得习惯性地皱起眉，就被男人轻轻推出了房门。

彼得的抗议像是打在了棉花上，他无奈地叹了口气，才意识到门后就是活生生的韦德，而不是他的臆想或者梦境。他看起来很好，没有噩梦里那些鲜血淋漓的模样，也不像他一直担心的那样对他生气。他就站在自己面前，是特地赶回来的——

梅从厨房里探出头来，疑惑地看着开始傻笑的男孩：“彼得，你好些了吗？”

“我已经好多了，就是需要多喝点水。”男孩眨眨眼，笑着回答。

 

等到彼得拿着水杯回到房间里，意外地看见韦德已经把床铺重新整理好了。

“过来躺着吧小彼得，热潮期还没那么快结束，”韦德拍拍被子，“按照史塔克那家伙的规定吃抑制剂，这三天哥会一直陪在你身边的，免费提供韦德牌信息素。”

“信息素？”彼得还没反应过来，被韦德干脆拉过来塞进被子里。

“嗯哼，我必须得说史塔克工业出品的抑制剂确实有质量保证，但是已经标记了的Omega热潮期如果没有信息素安抚会有些难熬。”韦德伸出手探了探男孩的额头，彼得才注意到韦德这次没有穿他的制服，只是一身清爽的休闲服，信息素没有了制服的阻挡变得清晰起来。

他们结合后的信息素像是清晨森林的气息。

韦德以前的信息素是什么味道的？他好像都没来得及闻到。

韦德向后靠在床头，嘴角弯了弯，朝发愣的男孩挤挤眼：“这是第一次，还有八次。”

“……什么？”

“八次之后，”韦德揉揉男孩的头发，那些可爱的卷毛软软地缠住他遍布疤痕的手指，“你就可以解除标记了。”

 

3、十二月

“圣诞快乐彼得！真可惜不能在圣诞节当天来找你玩，上次的乐高模型真是酷爆了。”彼得看着手机上内德的邮件，叹了口气。

中城科学科技高中早在12月月半就开始了圣诞节假期，彼得因此得以用更多时间荡着蛛丝巡视纽约，好将他脑袋里乱七八糟的烦心事全数扔在猎猎寒风中。韦德与他又回到了以前那样的状态，时不时地见面，闲聊，或者在深夜里分享一个墨西哥卷饼。他们都仿佛达成了某种默契，不再提及那个混乱的夜晚与随之而来的标记，他们甚至都可以不必闻见那个宣告着一切的信息素。制服隔绝了一切：表情，眼神，气味。

可是那个颈后的腺体总在掩藏下时不时无端灼热起来，又在彼得伸手探摸时沉寂着。他的身体在敬业地告诉他，他从没能在这件事上达到一种微妙的平衡。韦德已经表示了他愿意一切像以前一样，这本来是彼得所期待的，可他现在一点都高兴不起来。

我在期待什么呢？现在已经是最好的情况了。他如此问自己。

然而就算彼得还陷入在某种说不清道不明的情绪中，并因此不太愿意见到韦德，热潮期依旧一天天逼近了。非常不幸地，12月的热潮期降临在圣诞节前后，彼得因此都不能与梅度过长一点的平安夜晚餐。

“嘿，需要我给你读一段睡前故事吗？我们的小彼得看起来困极了。”韦德蹲在他床前，将一个独角兽放在彼得枕头边。

卧室里只开着橘黄色的小灯，就算没穿制服，韦德依旧选择了鲜艳的红色外套，暖融融的颜色熨烫着彼得的视网膜，让这个萧条慌乱的圣诞节看起来好过了一点。

“这是圣诞死侍给我的礼物吗？我还没来得及挂个袜子。”彼得没什么精神地躺着，半开玩笑地问道。

“这可是我最喜欢的一匹独角兽，答应我一定要好好对它，好吗，小蜘蛛？”

韦德起身拖过一张椅子坐着，他依旧穿着休闲服，兜帽戴在头上，将脸藏进背光浅浅的阴影里。

彼得注视着他，突然开口：“要不然，韦德你也过来躺着吧——”男孩的脸颊漫上浅淡的粉红，在韦德的注视下不由自主地结巴起来：“——毕、毕竟，还是在被子里暖和些，而且这样我也能更好接触到你的信息素……”

韦德眨眨眼，笑起来：“虽然哥不怕冷，但是小彼得的一番心意真是让我太感动了，哥都快哭出来了。”

他夸张地摇头晃脑一阵，很快蹬掉鞋跳上了床，侧躺在彼得厚厚的被子旁，撑着脸看男孩疑惑的表情。

“这样就行啦，小蜘蛛快睡吧，太阳下山啦~”

他甚至伸出手轻轻拍着彼得的被子，像是对待一个婴儿一样哼着被他改编得乱七八糟的的摇篮曲，这成功激怒了讨厌被当作小孩的蜘蛛侠，但他瞪着那双毫无威胁力的眼睛还没多久，就在抑制剂的安眠作用下昏昏欲睡了。

“无论怎样，韦德，圣诞快乐……谢谢你当时帮助了我。”他最后眯着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔地送出祝福，很快陷入了睡眠。

韦德停下轻轻拍着被子的手，也低声回道：“晚安。”

彼得的单人床很小，韦德不得不贴着他，而因为热潮期睡得并不安稳的男孩还在试图蹬掉被子，最后在韦德第101次按住那个不安分的小蜘蛛时，男孩一个翻身，滚进了他怀里。

韦德手脚僵硬一阵，小心翼翼地试图将男孩搬开，却被当成了温暖的大型抱枕缠着不放手。他只好抱着男孩滚进被子里，跟他眼对眼鼻对鼻地单方面瞪视。

但男孩并没有感应到韦德的杀人目光，依旧沉沉睡着。他的额角冒着细小的汗珠，卷发软软地搭在额上，眉心舒展，微张着嘴小小地呼吸，睡得全无防备的模样，他的脚也无意识地凑过来，在被窝下轻轻碰着韦德的脚。

韦德的目光游移开，男孩乱蓬蓬的卷毛后面，独角兽骄傲地立在床柜上，被小灯镀上温暖的橙色光芒。

“真是糟透了，看起来就像什么迪士尼儿童电影的镜头，周末爆座的那种。”雇佣兵先生小声地说。

他的目光又移回来，最终还是没忍住，将头埋在男孩颈间，幻想自己的鼻尖摩挲过那个脆弱的部位。他曾经狠狠咬过这个散发着清甜气息的腺体，现在那些痕迹都已经消退无踪了，可不是每件事情都会消失淡忘的。

蜘蛛侠的热潮期，也是死侍的易感期。那天晚上受到影响的不仅是临时分化的彼得·帕克，还有首当其冲被催化剂攻击到的韦德·威尔逊，他信息素暴走了。

他本可控制自己不会彻底标记了彼得的。

彼得向他道谢，他为什么要道谢？这个男孩跟他聊天，陪他一起看电影，接受他，信任他，跟他说你会成为一个好人，于是他也这么相信了自己会变好，相信自己会像他那样好。

彼得·帕克，蜘蛛侠，全世界最好最好的超级英雄。

可是他在男孩向他请求帮助的时候伤害了他。

他在奥斯陆躲了一个月，醉到不省人事，他反复把自己送往死亡，来换取几分钟的逃避。

你果然是个无可救药的人。他脑子里有声音这么说。

你为什么还活在这里。另一个声音又说。

闭嘴！他把酒瓶摔碎，一片片闪着光的碎片里倒映着奥斯陆的月光，看起来和纽约的月光没有什么不同。

不同的，没有哪里的月色比纽约的月色更好了。

他后来又被那个铁罐揍了一顿，揍到最后男人从钢甲里走出来，真实的拳头狠狠砸到脸上，对他说他不会再有伤害彼得的机会了。

当然不会了，不会再有了。

圣诞之后就是春天，春天之后就是夏天，等到那个漫长的假期到来，一切就都结束了。纽约的好邻居依旧是好邻居，没有人会注意一个红色的雇佣兵去了哪里。

这才是他延期支付的圣诞礼物。

韦德轻轻拨开彼得的额发，又一次仔细地看着男孩的模样，天真的，毫无防备的，无所畏惧的模样。

“圣诞快乐，彼得。”

 

4、一月

韦德一脚踹开安全屋的门，把双腿发软的蜘蛛侠扶进屋子里，也把连一月的寒风也吹不走的信息素带进了屋子里。男孩在他的怀中颤抖着，额角迅速地滚落大颗的汗滴，贴身的制服已经被汗和体液浸透了，信息素在不大的空间里迅速膨胀，很快那股熟悉的甜味就充满了四周。

他一路踢开地上碍事的玩意，把彼得丢上安全屋里唯一的床，转身在屋子里焦虑地四处乱转。

“我说过热潮期前不要再出来乱荡！你知道全纽约有多少人在觊觎蜘蛛侠那完美的屁股吗！就算你是Alpha也一样！该死，哥的抑制剂到底在哪，我感觉小韦德已经快要爆炸了，是不是直接对它来一枪比较快——史塔克那家伙到底还要多久？”

“凯伦、凯伦已经通知了……很快……”彼得毫无章法地扯着身上的制服，身体内处的燥热使他难受极了，可是他混乱的大脑已经无法指挥自己正确地脱下它了。

韦德终于在衣柜深处找到了上个世纪放进去的抑制剂，他快速地打开盖子，把差不多整整一罐都倒进喉咙里，又摸出创口贴，聊胜于无地把自己过分兴奋的腺体贴起来，好让越来越浓郁的信息素尽可能对他减少一点影响，这才试探着靠近深陷在热潮里的男孩。

“好吧，我的小蜘蛛，哥现在帮你把衣服脱下来，但你一定要控制好自己——”他尽量快速地剥下折磨着彼得的制服。好极了，他挪开眼睛，想象自己在剥一个熟透了的龙虾。

可能这是全宇宙独一份最无法抗拒的龙虾了。

抑制剂什么时候起效？史塔克速递什么时候送到？韦德焦虑地把自己的衣服给男孩套上，然而就在下一瞬间他意识到自己犯了个错误，衣物上残留的Alpha信息素无疑让彼得更难熬了。

彼得无法控制地向韦德凑去，未经抑制的信息素在交汇后爆炸开来，浑身僵硬的雇佣兵被他拉倒在床上，任由他将鼻尖凑向颈间，仿佛渴水的旅人奔向唯一的绿洲，然后碰到那个贴得歪歪扭扭的创口贴。

彼得被热潮烧糊的脑子清醒了些，他慢慢拉开两人的距离，韦德依旧躺着一动不动。男孩的眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛上挂着生理泪水，脸庞被身体的热气蒸得晕红，他依旧非常难受，却只是松开揽着雇佣兵的手，喘息着别过脸。

然后他的身体被掰过来了，韦德没什么表情的脸出现在他眼前，他的手一路向下，握住男孩脆弱的顶端，熟稔地撩拨。彼得在男人支起身体形成的小小阴影里喘息，陌生的浪潮涌来，卷走他稀薄的氧气，带着他飘摇沉浮。他的身体更热了，心却开始冷静下来，一种小小的、无法言说的情绪慢慢膨胀起来，在浪潮涌过头顶时一齐将他淹没了。

韦德扯过被踹到地上的被子给他盖好，手在半空停了停，最后揉揉他的头：“第二次热潮还要再过一会，抑制剂应该快来了，你先睡一下吧。”

韦德起身向厨房走去，热潮期的Omega非常虚弱，需要及时补充大量水和食物，他决定在第二次热潮来临之前给彼得做些什么来吃，好让他不至于空着肚子捱过去。

韦德在走向厨房的路上又被他的小玩意绊到了，他不耐烦地把它踢开，又踩到另一个踉跄了几步，这下他终于忍无可忍地小声咒骂起来，坐在客厅里焦虑地快速抖腿，而卧室里依旧静悄悄的。

门被敲响时韦德几乎从沙发上弹到了门前，他怒气冲天地拉开门，史塔克快递员套着件外套，里面穿着像是健身的T恤，站在白茫茫的雪地里焦急得连眉毛都白了。

“抑制剂在这，”美国最后的良心哈出一口白气，他看起来冻得不轻，“彼得还好吗？希望我没有来晚。”

“他刚刚安全度过第一次热潮。”韦德试图把男人拉进屋子里来，他紧张得都快同手同脚了，但史蒂夫只是进到卧室里仔细查看了男孩的情况，很快又走出屋子。“抱歉，信息素，”这个同样强大的Alpha解释道。他摸摸鼻子，皱起眉来，认真地凝视着韦德：“看起来彼得在你这里还算安全。”

韦德没有接话。他接着开口：“说实话，这几个月我一直想找个机会跟你聊聊。”

“我猜不会是喝着酒的那种谈话，对吗？”史蒂夫略微吃惊地看了雇佣兵一眼，他看起来终于找回了语言能力。

“相信我，还有好些人想要和你来一次谈话。”他开了个不大不小的玩笑。“但现在就个人而言，我想不需要这么一场谈话了。托尼通知我带来抑制剂的同时还让我把彼得带回去。但是来的路上车子发生了故障，目前我没有更好的办法在保证他安全和健康的情况下带他回基地。”美国队长直视着雇佣兵。“虽然这并不代表我已经不介意你之前的行为，但是，死侍，你能给我一个保证吗？”

韦德感到嗓子发干，他张了张嘴，最后说道：“当然。”

 

彼得从短暂的睡眠中醒来，他浑身是汗的身体已经被人简单清理过了，还套上了自己的衣服。他困惑地下床，屋子里洋溢着一股暖气，而信息素的气味已经没有那么浓郁了。

走出屋子时他一眼就看见韦德深陷在他那张大大的沙发里，他手里捧着一本杂志，看起来只是在稀松平常地看着，但彼得很快发现了韦德的心不在焉与小小的局促。

“啊，小蜘蛛醒来了，感觉还好吗？”韦德问道，他依旧坐在他的沙发里。彼得点点头，走过去坐在他旁边，敏锐地感觉到雇佣兵的身体小小地绷紧了。

“美国队长的车很快就到，你要不要看看有什么东西落下了。”韦德说。他看着男孩疑惑的表情，又解释道：“你的一大群爸爸妈妈们觉得你留在基地更让人放心些，宝贝男孩离开家不能超过晚上十二点。”他试图让自己的声音轻松些，但很显然失败了。

彼得抿抿嘴，看起来好像有些生气，但韦德不确定这怒气是对着谁的：“韦德，他们不是我的父母——我是说，他们只是有些担心我。”

他站起来，拿起桌子上放着的他的手机，拨通了一个电话。韦德把目光停在他面前柜子里的一排小玩意上，一二三四五六七，他在心里默念，彼得低低的声音在一旁响起，七六五四三二一，他在和电话对面的人小声交流着，语速快但很诚恳。韦德不确定他是不是听到“这里”、“不用”诸如此类的词，他可爱的凯蒂小猫看起来有些无精打采的，或许他最近陪它陪得少了，他在心里嘀嘀咕咕。

彼得握着手机，犹疑地看了一眼韦德，又转回去通话了。韦德的心里开始冒出一大串词，D开头的，那些词争先恐后地填满了他的眼睛。他肯定自己听见了外面雪落下来的声音，非常轻，但他总是听得见的。

“韦德，韦德？”彼得的声音把他拉出来，他把手机递过来，看起来颇为抱歉，“队长想要和你通话。”

韦德接过手机，美国队长的声音清晰地在耳边响起：“彼得说他这三天呆在你这里没有关系，我决定尊重他的选择。死侍，我之前问你要了一个保证，现在我可以让这保证的期限延长吗？好好照顾彼得，直到他安全度过这次热潮期。”

“当然，队长，”韦德说，“这个期限可以很长。”

对面挂断了电话，韦德把手机递还给彼得，男孩有些紧张地看着他。“希望我留在这里不会给你带来太多麻烦。”彼得说。

韦德从沙发里站起来，嘟嘟囔囔地去开烤箱：“你赢了，贪吃蜘蛛。我本来还想自己享用的。但是现在算作你可怜的圣诞晚餐的补偿吧。”他从烤箱里端出一大盘黄金烤鸡，放在餐桌上，朝彼得挑眉。“无论在哪个宇宙，死侍的厨艺都是不能错过的。”

彼得眨眨眼，也笑了：“感谢死侍先生的倾情款待。”

 

5、二月

彼得在上现代史课时有些心不在焉，他在本子上涂涂画画，写下所有自己记得的化学公式，当内德凑过来小声讲话时，他已经开始画起了独角兽。

“彼得，你明天不来学校了对吗？”内德问，他的视线落在彼得的本子上。“这是什么？一匹马？”

“是独角兽。”彼得纠正他。他抬头看了一眼时间，开始偷偷摸摸收拾东西，这是今天的最后一节课。“我等下下课就——就去那里。”

“你是指——那里？”内德睁大眼睛，做出一个“A”开头的口型，在得到好友的肯定后压低声音惊叹道：“太酷了！你可以在基地呆三天！”

下课铃声响起，彼得敷衍地点点头：“拜拜内德，三天后见。”他背起书包跑出了教室。

上次措手不及的热潮期的造访给了彼得新的发现。在家里时梅会时不时进来看他的情况，而自己清醒时也不能总是呆在卧室里，那会让梅怀疑。选择在韦德的安全屋度过热潮期无疑给了他们更大的自由，至少韦德不用再躲到窗外去。而安全屋里到处残留的韦德的Alpha气息无疑让彼得心理和生理上更加放松舒适了。

托尼后来结束了漫长的会议回到纽约，听说了史蒂夫当时的决定和彼得关于以后热潮期去处的选择，不甚满意地皱起眉，问道：“你再说一遍，彼得？如果是关于信息素的问题，我可以找到替代药物……”

“不，不用了，史塔克先生，谢谢您费心。”彼得说。男人闭上了嘴，眼神在他身上扫荡几个来回，突然对着屋子里其他复仇者开口：“好极了，这下我真的成了残忍拆散小情人的反派。好吧，是差点成了。”

彼得在周围善意的笑声中微微红了脸，被托尼揽着肩带出了屋子。“虽然我还是不认为这是个好的选择，但我相信你已经仔细思考过，并可以承担自己做出的决定造成的后果，”他说，在得到彼得的肯定后很轻地叹了口气，“现在成年人们要开派对放松一下了，我让哈皮送你回去吧。”

彼得跑出校门，转过街角。说实话，他现在的心情有些雀跃。韦德在彼得提出他来学校接他的时候马上拒绝了，但他很快又不确定地告诉彼得，他会在学校附近等他。韦德现在在哪呢？他四处张望着，试图在匆匆走过的行人中找到熟悉的面庞。

他很快在学校旁边的小公园里找到了韦德。雇佣兵先生穿着厚外套，在公园长椅上安静地坐着，身上有细小的雪沫，彼得跑到他面前。“过段时间天气暖和起来，这里会有很多鸽子，你就可以喂鸽子打发时间了。”他说，而韦德只是点点头，他们开始踩着雪慢慢往安全屋走。

他们路上经过布鲁克林大桥，东河在阳光下闪闪发光，彼得放慢了脚步。他们都没有说话，没有穿着制服和彼得走在路上很明显地让韦德感到紧张，彼得只希望这里的景色能稍微分散他的注意力。

天又开始下起细细的小雪，今年的冬天似乎非常漫长。说不定又有哪位疯狂的科学家在试图改变气候呢，这次该叫什么名字，冬天博士？彼得漫无边际地想着，把自己逗笑了。韦德古怪地看了一眼莫名其妙笑起来的男孩，他没发现自己绷紧的嘴角放松了些，而这无疑让彼得心情更愉快了些。

他们回到安全屋，彼得注意到屋子里更整洁了，比他第一次在这里醒来时看到的屋子还要整洁些。上次兵荒马乱的热潮后，他原本因为韦德不动声色的拒绝而堆积起来的古怪情绪，在醒来后马上就消失无踪了。彼得敏锐地注意到了屋子的不同，韦德希望他留下来，而不是去复仇者基地，他并不讨厌他。这个想法最终被他悄悄证明了，这让他的心情明亮了许多。男孩得寸进尺起来，他谨慎地丈量两人的距离，一点一点地，缓慢但坚定地朝雇佣兵靠近。他最终能离韦德多近？彼得也不清楚，但无论如何，只要坚持就对了。

韦德脱掉大衣，拍拍上面的雪沫，把它挂在门口的衣架上，彼得跟在他身后也脱掉大衣。这种感觉很奇怪，像是任何一个寻常家庭里每日上演的戏码，但是，他和彼得？死侍和蜘蛛侠的家庭？韦德很快停止了这种联想。

他走到客厅的壁炉前打开了它，这玩意原本在这里积满了灰，而且冬天快结束了——应该。但是彼得上次来时对这壁炉展现了不小的兴趣，所以韦德设法把它清理干净并修好了。

彼得欢呼一声，很快把韦德那个看着就很舒服的沙发拖到壁炉旁，收获了雇佣兵一声不太情愿的抱怨。他把毯子搭在沙发上，这样看上去好极了，他可以在不昏睡的时候坐在这儿看书，这里很暖和，而他热潮期时总是感觉身体一阵冷一阵热的。

韦德端来一杯加热过的牛奶，换来男孩不满的瞪视。“我已经不需要这个了。”他如此宣称，但仍乖乖喝完了它。“你不能总把我当作小孩子。”他嘴角浮着一层小小的奶泡，韦德坏心眼地决定不去提醒他，但彼得很快意识到他将笑未笑下隐藏的调侃，用手狠狠把它擦掉了。

韦德耸耸肩，在彼得搭了毯子的沙发对面坐下，看着男孩自觉拿杯子去冲洗，归置在餐具柜里。“相信我，在面对小了自己快一倍的人时很难不把他当作小孩。你十几年后就可以感受到了，不算久。”他意有所指。

彼得回到壁炉旁，和韦德面对面坐着。“那么你得习惯不把我当作一个小孩。毕竟我们之间总是会隔着十几年的，这个距离不会改变，但我正在长大。”他说，双眼直视着雇佣兵。

我都快忘了蜘蛛也是进攻型动物，韦德想。男孩的面庞一半被暖光照亮，一半陷在屋内静静降临的阴影中，恍惚间让他仿佛看见了一个眉目更深邃的、像是来自未来的彼得的模样。一个可用男人代指的彼得的模样。

他别开眼睛，2月的黄昏缓慢地造访了这件小屋，外面雪已经停了，这个过于漫长的冬天的最后一场雪终于落尽。独角兽，烤鸡，壁炉。礼物，晚餐，温暖。他们努力抓住冬天的尾巴，这个圣诞的要素滑稽地被分成了三次才狼狈地完成，正如他们永远被各种情况打得措手不及。

“晚餐想吃什么？”他最后问。

 

6、三月

彼得从黑沉的梦靥中醒来，手脚冰凉，大脑抽痛。他的心脏沉重地跳动着，来自梦中的黑影仿佛还缠绕在周匝，那是一个从未见过的世界，但不像是预言，他暗自揣度。一个仿佛永远暗沉的世界，不是末日，却如同永远闭合的世界线，他在其中不得其法地摸索试探，好像永远都无法走出去。永恒的黑暗会有尽头吗？在不见尽头的世界里，他仍然是孤身一人吗。

彼得不再去想那个梦，他从泥潭般的情绪中抽身而出，看到一边的长沙发上的韦德，他依然沉沉睡着，毯子从他身上垂下一角掉在地上。他睡觉时非常安静，手脚都安分地放着，呼吸绵长。彼得很少看见韦德睡着的模样，他在家里时每次醒来韦德都已经走了，因为梅总会进来查看他的情况，在安全屋时韦德也总是醒得比他早，他是负责三餐的那一个，彼得不是那么理直气壮地接受了，作为回报他偶尔会清洗餐具，仅限它们不是很多的时候。

像这样仔细注视着韦德的时刻并不多，在他们不是那么熟的时候，韦德那些稀奇古怪的想法和成人级的调侃时常让他手足无措，有用的应对方法就是把头扭开或者直接转身荡走。后来他们彼此认识了面具下的对方，韦德不再跟他开不合年龄的笑话了，但彼得因为不想让韦德不适而从未长久注视过他。内德曾经问过不敢直视会不会也算是一种侮辱，但彼得不认为自己是不敢直视，他只是不确定韦德面对哪种方式会更轻松，毕竟很多时候他都不肯坦诚展现自己的想法……但是，好吧，也许过分在意本身就是一种让人不适的做法。

彼得撇开自己的胡思乱想，他下了床，轻手轻脚地洗漱后在厨房里翻找食物，热潮期会消耗大量能量，每次醒来时他都很饿。

厨房的门被人敲响了，韦德倚在门边，看起来还是很困倦的样子。“今天这么早。”他打着哈欠走进来，把被彼得翻得乱七八糟的柜子关上，先轻车熟路地从冰柜里拿出培根解冻，然后才开始热牛奶。

彼得尴尬地哈哈两声，他在游刃有余的韦德旁边仿佛成了厨房的大型立柜，比较鸡肋的那种。他摸摸鼻子，在餐桌旁坐下，看着韦德开始煎鸡蛋。

“昨天晚上睡得不好吗？”鸡蛋嗞啦作响，韦德在忙碌的间隙忽然问道，像是随口一提的语气，他都没转身，就仿佛看到了男孩还未宣之于口的疑惑：“是标记……它能传递一些对方的情绪，仅限特别激烈的。你昨晚做了什么噩梦吗？”

彼得低下头研究桌上的报纸，那里寻常写着些新闻，他含糊不清地应道：“是个很奇怪的梦，不是噩梦……至少我不觉得可怕，就是——”他思索着词语，不确定是否要将自己模糊的感觉说出。“——就是有点孤单。好吧，是太孤单了。”他仔细瞧着报纸，不愿再回想那个梦了。

韦德对此未置一词，只是把早餐端上餐桌，看着男孩亮着眼睛开始狼吞虎咽，食物的力量总是完美的，但他思索片刻，还是决定把第二方案放出。“你有什么电影想看吗？”男孩在努力对付食物的间隙朝他投来疑惑的一瞥，韦德把热牛奶又往他那推了推。“我这里有一些电影，你可以看看。”他解释道。

十分钟后，彼得坐在地毯上挑选着韦德的精选适宜碟片。“你也有星战的全套！太酷了，我一直非常喜欢这个系列！”你当然喜欢，卧室里都摆满了，韦德想。他把清洗干净的餐具放进柜子里，又清理了一下流理台，才擦干净手绕出厨房。“我觉得你可以坐到沙发上去，小屁孩。”男孩回以一个瞪视，很快又转回去翻看。

“这个是什么？Locke？”他拎出一个碟子，封面印着一个打着电话的男人，焦虑从他眼角眉梢中溢出，也弥漫在背景的高速路灯光中。

“一个低成本电影，全片就是这个人开着车打电话，说实话无聊极了，虽然里面有赫兰德的声音出演。”韦德看着男孩仔细盯着封面男人的脸，又不情愿地说：“如果你觉得这个男人很好看的话——我也不知道汤姆·哈迪这次会不会露脸，说不定都不会联动……总之，记住这个男人的脸，他很危险——如果你能遇见他。”

彼得一头雾水地听着韦德的嘀咕，没什么兴趣地又去翻看其他的碟片了。“这很好，”韦德说，“要我说瑞安·雷诺兹的《活埋》也是同类型的电影，这个比《失控》要有看头多了。”

他的小心思未能得逞，彼得最后选择了与此毫不相关的电影。“好吧，宇宙与星舰，新世界、新生命和新文明，我一点都不惊讶。”韦德耸耸肩，把男孩从地毯上提溜到沙发，拉上窗帘开始了电影。

他们最终安静地看完了电影，彼得坚持看电影时应保持静默，而韦德被明令禁止剧透。他们沉默地坐了两个小时，期间韦德小小地补了眠，醒来时已经在放片尾字幕，彼得仍坐在他旁边，像是在走神。昏暗的房间里音乐低沉地回响，黑白字幕的光交替打在男孩脸上。

“难道你感动到流泪了？”他揶揄道。而彼得只是摇摇头，站起来伸了个懒腰。“非常好看，韦德，我只是在想是不是要把之前的系列也补了。”

他走到窗前拉开窗帘，光明重新翻涌进屋子里来，彼得惊讶地发现外面下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。他转身看见韦德闲适地陷在沙发里，半眯着眼瞧他，眼里仍有初醒的迷茫。

彼得想起电影里那艘星舰，它仍默然航行在人类最后的边疆。他终于记起昨晚的梦，那个永无尽头的暗沉世界，其实有个熟悉的声音曾在耳旁响起。

我会在你身旁。

 

7、四月

彼得在安全屋的衣柜深处看见了收拾整齐的行李。

这次的热潮期结束了，他准备换身衣服回家去。他在韦德的衣柜里放有自己的衬衫，但那上面的脱线的纽扣咕噜掉到韦德的一堆衣服里去，彼得翻找一阵，没找到纽扣，反而看见了层层衣服下的行李。

韦德这段时间总不在纽约。“顶级雇佣兵就是要满世界出任务。”他如此解释。他们相处的时间越来越少，但韦德仍然准确地踩在他的热潮期来临前一天回到了纽约。

应该是为了应对临时任务。彼得忽略心里的异样感觉，给自己找了个解释。他把韦德的衣服又重新盖回行李上，拿着自己缺了颗纽扣的衬衣准备将就着穿回家。

韦德推门进来，“你收拾好了吗？”雇佣兵问道，他马上又敏锐地看见彼得的衬衣，“哇哦，一颗纽扣不见了。”

彼得耸耸肩：“它就那样掉下去了，我都没来得及抓住。现在看来只好带回家补了。”

“你缝纫课多少分？”韦德突然问。

“什么？”

“我估计还不错，但肯定没有我好。毕竟你那套自制战衣逊毙了。”韦德把衬衣从彼得手上拿过来。

“我觉得我的战衣还不错，比你的好看。”彼得反驳回去，看着韦德在屋子里轻车熟路地翻出一个小盒子，里面装满了各种各样的纽扣。

觉察到男孩的疑惑，韦德漫不经心地解释：“你要知道生活中总有各种各样的方法能捡到纽扣。”至少在床上撕破的衣服就可以蹦出好几颗。

他把后面那句咽回去，在盒子里挑拣出一颗差不多的纽扣，又翻出针线包。“你来？”韦德把东西向男孩方向推推，被彼得又推回来了。“你来。”他马上又忘记了他们关于制服的小小争论，坐在韦德旁边看着他熟稔地缝纽扣，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我还没见过你做衣服，是用角落里那台缝纫机吗？”

“没什么好看的，做衣服也就那几个流程，你怎么做我也是怎么做的。”韦德随口回答，很快把纽扣缝好在衬衣上，它看起来没有太大不同。“完工。”他把衬衣抛回给男孩。“收拾好你的东西，安全屋三日游结束了，我明天还要出门做任务。”

 

几天后的夜巡，蜘蛛侠在一个后巷里把抢劫者用蛛网绑起来，吊在巷子外面的路灯下。纽约城已经进入深夜了，路上非常安静，只有远处的一点狗吠声。彼得思索了一下，决定结束夜巡回家。

“蜘蛛侠？”一个耳熟的声音响起，彼得坐在路灯上向下望去，看见威瑟有些吃惊地看着他。

“我出来丢东西，没想到看到了你。”威瑟晃晃手上巨大的垃圾袋。

“今天我正好晃到这边。”彼得从路灯上跳下来，帮他接过袋子丢进垃圾车里。

“谢了，进来休息一下？”威瑟向身后的酒吧打了个手势，“今天没人。”

彼得以前和韦德来过几次威瑟的酒吧，这里总是充满了香烟、酒精、雇佣兵们，以及所有一切让他的蜘蛛感应尖叫的东西。但现在这里非常安静，昏暗的酒吧里只在吧台点起了一盏灯，在彼得仔细看着墙上的押注板时，威瑟用巧克力酱和鲜奶油简单调了个饮品递给他。

“为什么会有死亡押注？”彼得把面罩半掀开，用勺子舀起上层的奶油，他看看威瑟，又比划道，“我的意思是，这里的人们难道不是彼此的朋友吗？”

“嗯，这很难表达，”威瑟给自己倒了杯龙舌兰，在男孩对面坐下，“很多人纯粹是随便玩玩。确实有人出于仇恨下注——说真的，如果你真想一个人死，下注有什么用呢？还不如把钱拿去请雇佣兵——但也有人是因为一点点微薄的感情下注的，”他思索着词语，“不是出于友谊这玩意，我们没有这东西，只是觉得，嘿，你这混蛋，如果不想让我赚钱的话，那就继续活着吧。”

蜘蛛侠面罩上的眼睛微微收缩了，男孩搅着杯里的奶油，像是迷惑般地微歪了头。威瑟想起无数个夜里韦德坐在吧台前喝酒的样子，他看起来像被什么东西困住了，无法挣脱，也放弃了挣脱，威瑟只能从里面窥见某种决心。他重新又开始接纽约之外的任务，这很不寻常，在那以前韦德已经在纽约超过一年了。

“不管你和蜘蛛侠发生了什么，我觉得你们最好谈一谈。”

“没什么好谈的。复仇者联盟会理解正义联盟吗？他们根本不是一个世界的人。”

“但你和他在同一个世界里，为什么不能谈？”

他最终也没听到韦德的答案，雇佣兵一口灌下酒放下杯子离开了。他曾经有一段时间心情很好，不知道在干什么，也不怎么接活，偶尔还会来请全酒吧的雇佣兵喝酒。威瑟从死侍的ins上看见他和蜘蛛侠的自拍，相片里面带着红色面罩的雇佣兵笑得眼睛都眯起来，面罩下那张牛油果一样的脸肯定也笑出一脸看不清的皱纹，但可能这是这颗牛油果最好看的时候了。

“可能你会无法理解，”威瑟晃着杯子里金色的液体，看着对面的男孩，又开口，“但这就是我们，一群亡命之徒聚在一起，但也仅仅只是聚在一起。我们不是一个团体，因为我们永远都是孤身一人。在这里所有的情感都是多余的，没有什么爱，或许有一些恨，但每个人都在拼尽全力在这个混蛋的世界里活下去，”他耸耸肩，“或者拼尽全力从这个混蛋的世界中死去。用烟，用酒，用毒品，用杀人，随便什么。世界上就是有这些阴暗存在，可能你不知道或者不理解，毕竟你是蜘蛛侠。”

“不……我知道。”彼得说，他感到喉咙发干，某些记忆自深处浮现，没有制止的抢劫，昏暗的街道，枪击与血。

“就算是蜘蛛侠。”他最后只是说。

威瑟不置可否地笑笑，他的手机在口袋里突然震动起来，来自某个雇佣兵。这并不常见，通常韦德受伤了总是自己找地方呆着，除非他完全不能动弹了而那里并不适合呆着。

他握着手机看向对面的蜘蛛侠，男孩慢慢搅动着杯子里的奶油，下颚收紧，嘴角抿成一个固执的弧线，似乎还在想着方才的谈话。谈谈总是好的，一个开心的牛油果比一个难过的牛油果要好看得多。

“我猜这里有个人需要蜘蛛侠帮忙。”他朝彼得晃晃手机。

 

半个小时后，蜘蛛侠把半个雇佣兵带回了安全屋。

韦德的情况并不好，甚至可以说是糟透了。雇佣兵几乎失去了大半的身体，自愈因子在疯狂地工作着，但鲜血仍源源不断地从创口中流出。彼得已经很久没见过伤成这样的韦德，他小心地剥开破碎的制服，用毛巾和温水擦去血痂，露出触目惊心的伤口。

“为什么不用别的办法？如果你想避免，完全不会像现在这样，”彼得摘下面罩，看着呼吸微弱的雇佣兵，“韦德，你以前不是会尽量减轻受伤的情况吗？”

“以前？”躺在床上的雇佣兵哼笑了一声，“该死的鼹鼠。”他小声咕哝，闭上眼睛不去看男孩的脸。“我现在要睡觉了。”

彼得心里的怒气与担忧四处冲撞着，最后像个泄气的气球慢慢瘪下来。“好吧，”他捡起丢在地上的书包，“睡个好觉，韦德。”他摩挲着背包的肩带，又说：“我只是希望你能好好的。”希望你能开心。他在心里补充。

“好好的？这就是我的好好的。”韦德却突然开口。“这就是我的生活，一直以来都是。杀人，被杀，砍掉一条腿或者锯掉一只手。我一直都是这么生活。我觉得我这样很好，不需要什么改变。你为什么要因为我的好和你的好不同，就想要谴责我？我不能这样生活吗？世界上就是有我这样的人，你们口中的罪犯、恶人、道德败坏者、社会的蛀虫，我，我们，就是要这样生活，为什么你们不能接受这样的事实？为什么要改变一切不符合你期望的？”

房间里安静下来，韦德依旧闭着眼，直到他听见男孩的声音，干哑得像从沙砾上滚过。

“但你和他们不一样。韦德，”他说，“并不是我要改变你。”

 

8、五月

彼得从一次热潮后醒来，浑身都被汗浸湿了。他勉强爬起来换了一身衣服，囫囵喝下一整杯水，又倒回床上。一种熟悉的、空荡荡的感觉折磨着他，那是源自生理本能的对标记Alpha信息素的渴求。彼得闭上眼睛不去多想，他蜷缩起来，用被子裹住自己，蹭了蹭枕头。

那上面有非常微弱，却又非常熟悉的感觉。

是韦德的信息素。

彼得清醒过来，他抬头环视一圈自己的卧室，一切都一览无余，摆设如旧，没有那个本不该出现在这里的身影，仿佛这只是他的幻觉。

他在他睡着时来过，又醒来前离开了。

彼得重新倒回床上，把鼻夹凑上枕头，感觉到韦德的信息素在清晨的微风中一点点弥散，消弭在空气里，就像韦德在一点一点与他拉开距离。

自从上次那个不像争执的争执之后，韦德又一次人间蒸发了。这次彼得没有去四处找他，他还不知道该怎么再与韦德相处。那些突如其来的话，像充满了痛苦的自我解剖，让人错觉为坦诚，但彼得知道那不是真的。谎言时常因与真实混杂而被人们相信，那些痛苦是真实的，愤懑是真实的，唯独甘愿是虚假的。

韦德是发自内心的想要改变，这不是彼得要求他的，是从韦德一言一行里透露出来的想法，是他自己的选择。它出现在韦德与他还不熟识时发生的对话中，潜藏在夜巡之后一同分享的墨西哥卷饼里，深埋在他每一个闪闪发亮的笑容中。他说他就是要这样生活，可彼得见过他因另一种生活而快乐的模样，另一种更温和、更明亮的生活。

但是韦德说了这些话。他说着谎，朝他发脾气，甚至不惜剖出自己的痛苦，像是要他完全失望，好因此从死侍的生活中完全退出。

如果韦德真的不愿意自己再介入他的生活。彼得闭上眼，扯过被子蒙起头，在黑暗中深深吸气。

他不愿再想了。

 

晚餐时男孩终于从房间里出来，面色疲惫地坐在餐桌前。梅担忧地看着他，她的侄子看起来糟透了。

“真的不需要去基地吗？”她把晚餐放到彼得面前，又一次询问。

“不……我很好，没关系的。”彼得用叉子卷起通心粉，朝婶婶露出个笑来。

“好吧，还是那句话，如果有什么事在困扰着你，我会希望你可以让我分担一些。”

彼得卷着通心粉的动作停下来，梅仔细瞧着他，男孩犹豫地皱着眉，终于像是妥协了似地松下肩膀。

“其实是关于我的一个……朋友的事情，”彼得组织着词语，“他活得很不开心，可是他拒绝别人的帮助，他说他就喜欢这样。”彼得皱着眉，他又想起雇佣兵那些触目惊心的伤口。“我觉得他虽然从不期望有人能接近他，但如果有那么一个人出现了，他其实挺高兴的，”彼得轻轻吸了口气，“但这只是我以为，如果他真的就喜欢这样的生活，那我是不是应该……”

“去靠近他。”

“什么？”彼得疑惑地抬头。

梅坐到彼得旁边，轻轻梳理着男孩的头发。“既然你觉得他真的很不开心，那就去试试，”她棕色的眼睛里带着笑意，“去靠近他，去帮助他，或者尽力去做，或者举手之劳，或者只是一句话，只要你能做到，就该去尝试。因为哪怕只是一句话，也会有人希望能够听到。”

“既然他会因为别人的靠近而高兴，那他就不是真的完全喜欢没有人接近的生活。”

“但他想要推开我。”

“可你不是只能站在原地。”

 

那天晚上，彼得又梦见了十月的夜晚。

目不能视的黑暗中，伴随着温暖怀抱的，是冰冷潮湿的感觉。他终于记起长久以来深藏在破碎记忆中的浮光掠影，那个他曾经遗憾没来得及闻到的气味。

是暴雨的气息。在他们信息素融合后，雨停了。

 

9、六月

“彼得，这次热潮期结束后就要开始身体检查，如果没有什么问题下个月就可以进行标记解除手术。你什么时候有空？”

彼得无意识摩挲了一下手机，回答道：“我需要看看我的课程表……晚一点再给你打电话可以吗，史塔克先生？”

他挂断了电话，深吸一口气，轻轻敲响了面前的门。

雇佣兵很快打开了门，韦德没什么表情的脸出现在眼前。彼得知道韦德一定在的，即使他在过去一个月里继续销声匿迹，但在这几天里，他一定会回到纽约。

屋子中间整齐码放着行李，彼得别开眼睛，雇佣兵依旧没什么动作，彼得干脆弯腰从男人胳膊下溜进屋子里。

韦德关上门，转身看着有些紧张的男孩：“有什么事情劳驾蜘蛛侠来了？”

他现在说话的语气和态度可真带刺。彼得想，尽管明白韦德用意，他仍不可避免地有些沮丧起来。

“韦德，”他试图让自己振作起来，好更有气势一点，“我来是想问问你，你还记不记得以前你跟我说过的话？”

_我在尝试改变。_

彼得回想着记忆里韦德的话，慢慢地说。

_“成为一个‘英雄’，一个……好人，那样的东西不是谁教给谁的，那是赢得的。”_

_我以为如果我多呆在你身边……_

韦德看着他。

_“做一些正确的事，或许我能赢得那些称谓。”_

_……也许还有你的尊重。_

你已经赢得了。彼得在心里想。

 

“韦德，你确实想要改变，也确实做到了，可是为什么现在你突然要放弃？”

男孩的手轻轻扯着衣服下摆，他看起来紧张极了。我可真厉害，韦德想。

“因为这并不好玩，我突然觉得还是做一个你们眼中的坏蛋比较开心。”韦德说，直视着彼得的双眼。

“不，你不开心。”彼得说。

一道防线突然被撕破是怎样的感觉？韦德想。“也许我曾经做到过，蜘蛛侠，”他说，感觉糟透了。“但我总是会再变回原来的我。所以这有什么意义？不管怎样，死侍最后还是那个混蛋死侍，一切都没有变化。”

“有变化的，只是你没有发现，或者你故意忽视了，但这一切都是有意义的，如果你担心会再变回原来的样子，那我可以……”

“帮助我，然后再被我伤害？”

彼得顿了顿，他皱着眉，紧紧闭上嘴。

好极了，混蛋死侍。

“对，帮助你。我可是蜘蛛侠，你觉得你有这么容易伤害到我吗？”

“我总是会再变回那个死侍。”

“那你就再重新去做，去重新赢回一个英雄的称号。”

“就算你不信，总有一次我会伤害到你。”

“那你就来。”彼得说。

男孩向前踏一步，他们之间的距离缩短了。韦德感觉到沉重的心跳在耳边响起，这让他想把它挖出来，好让这颗心脏停在大脑的控制下。

“你不会明白未来可能有什么发生。”他说。

“无论发生什么，韦德，这些都是我同意的，是我的选择。”

韦德没有回答。彼得很轻地叹了口气。

“可能你还是会因为这样那样的原因退缩，但是没有关系，这次我会靠近你，就算你想要远离我。”

世界末日了，坏死侍。韦德想。

他终于上前一步，把男孩揽进怀中。

揽进他铺天盖地的心跳里。

 


End file.
